The Tale Of Two Women Being Heroes For Each Other
by katies-crazy-world
Summary: ...how I imagined the last two episodes (35 and 36) could unfold.


Disclaimer: I own nothing, all I have is my imagination, which you are about to read.

Hey, I've written this little piece after watching last night's episode (34).

CARMILLA: „Laura?"

PERRY: „Sorry, dear. She doesn't want to talk to you right now."

CARMILLA: „What…"

Carmilla stopped. Something about this did not seem right. Wasn't that just Perry? But something about her seemed off. Carmilla tried to pinpoint the exact moment when she realized what it was. Her mannerisms, that was far too elegant and considered for Perry? Also her language, since when did Perry say words like _dear?_ This actually reminded her of someone. You could literally hear the penny drop.

CARMILLA: „Goddamnit!"

 _Maman somehow survived and is now marching side by side with Laura, who is about to get herself killed in a war, still thinking that I hate her. And to top it all off, if my stupid Lauronica Mars manages to survive with incredible luck my psycho of ancient mother is out there to finish the job. Excellent!_

Within a heartbeat Carmilla knew what she had to do. Get out there as fast as possible and get back to the mansion.

At the mansion – three hours later:

Laura, Perry and Lafontaine in the living room. Laura sitting in front of the camera looking defeated. A huge gash on her forehead, another similar one above her breasts.

Laf and Perry cheering in the background, celebrating having survived that war, happy to be alive.

LAURA: „I still can't believe we're done with Vordenberg, and that Danny is dead."

LAF: „Listen, Laura. I know that this is hard for you. It is for all of us, but Danny knew what she was fighting for and she did it to save us."

Perry goes into the shadowy part of the room. Distancing herself before turning towards Laf.

PERRY: „Could you please do me favor? I'm really curious to know whose blood this strangely looking substance was. Maybeee, you could start doing your shenanigans on it and find out?"

LAF : „Yeah, I should get a head start on it and check. Who knows what ancient evil we'll have to fight next. I'll be back!"

Laf leaves the room leaving Perry and a still defeated Laura alone. Silence.

Perry takes small predatory steps towards the computer and Laura. Not getting near, because Carmilla bursts in through the door.

CARMILLA: „Get behind me, Laura!"

Laura obviously surprised to see Carmilla stands up and now stands between the two women.

LAURA: „Carm! You're back. I thought…"

Meanwhile Carmilla and Perry have a staredown. Perry grinning maliciously realising her secret has been discovered by her former daughter.

Perry moves in to grab Laura from behind, but Carmilla is faster and throws herself between the two, grabbing Perry by the neck and choking her. Laura jumps startled back, seeing her former girlfriend suffocating her friend.

LAURA: „Carm, what are you doing? Let Perry go…"

The Dean trying to maintain her cover in front of Laura grabs onto Carmilla's hands.

PERRY: „Car-mil-la…nice to…to see…you back"

Carmilla still staring her down grabs her harder. To which Laura gasps even more. She attempts to get between the two of them and stop Carmilla from killing Perry.

CARMILLA: „I knew something was off with you, I just couldn't decipher the signs. Mattie knew, right?... Answer me, maman."

LAURA: „Maman? Does that mean?"

The Dean realising she didn't have to continue her show, freed herself from Carmilla's grip and shoved Carmilla to the floor while grabbing Laura harshly by arms and holding her back against her own front. Laura's eyes grew wider.

Carmilla jumped up to save Laura, but got held back by a stone the dean held in front of her. Vampire Kryptonit called Hastur. Carmilla flinched back down, hurting, unable to move.

PERRY: „Well, well, well. I thought you'd discover sooner, my dear Mircalla. After all, I have always considered you to be the smartest of the siblings. How mistaken one can be right?"

CARMILLA (through clenched teeth): „How did you get back? How did you get that stone…Damn it, it was in the sword…"

PERRY: „Try not to think too hard with your pretty head, just enjoy the show I'm about to provide for you, darling."

The Dean grabbed Laura harder and held her arms behind her back with only one hand, taking the other one to Laura's right bicep and pressing hard, one loud cracking noise could be heard as well as an agonizing scream from Laura, whose tears swelled up, she had to swallow them.

Carmilla attempted to get up again, feeling the Hastur keeping her powerless, tears swelled up in her eyes, seeing Laura in excruciating pain from getting her bones broken.

CARMILLA: „Stop it!...Laura!... What do you want? I can be your minion again, if that's what you want, maman. Just stop it."

The Dean grinned knowingly, continuing her path down Laura's arm, reaching the lower arm, crunching again. Producing that horrible noise again.

PERRY: „What I want is revenge. It's far too late for anything else, Mircalla. I don't want your assistance or anything anymore. I just want you to suffer. And this little creature here, too. That's all, dear….Someone needs to remind you that you are worthless, not even succeeding in the task of finishing off some idiot like Vordenberg. How pathetic is that?"

Laura regained some strength, at least enough to talk.

LAURA: „Stop talking to her like that. You are the pathetic one. Carmilla is so much better than any of you ever gave her credit for…"

PERRY (snapping more bones in Laura's hand): „Has no one ever taught you to keep your mouth shut, little Miss Noisy?"

Carmilla now crying hard tries to fight against the Hastur, through pain attempting to throw it away, failing in the process.

LAURA (continuing through pain): „No! None of you ever get to make her feel like she is less than the kindest and most good – hearted person in the world. She is…"

PERRY: „Stop it!"

CARMILLA: „Let her go!"

LAURA (through tears): „Carm…I'm so sorry for…"

The Dean has enough grabbing Laura from behind with both arms and totally neglecting the Hastur stone, that has now fallen down in front of Laura's feet.

Laura glances at Carmilla with tears in her eyes and kicks the stone through the room as far away as possible before feeling her whole spine cracking, screaming, wishing she'd die right this moment.

Carmilla within a heartbeat jumps up, faster than the dean can realise the change in the situation and grabs Perry by the spine. Throws her across the room, grabs the medaillon from her and stomps on it. Effectively killing the dean once and for all. Perry, the real Perry is left unconscious.

Carmilla rushes to the fallen Laura, barely alive.

CARMILLA: „Laura. Laura, stay awake. Please"

LAURA (weak): „Carm. I'm so sorry for everything that has happened…"

CARMILLA: „It doesn't matter now. Laura, just.. please stay with me."

LAURA: „I didn't get to tell you, how I much I love you. I wish I had told you earlier…"

CARMILLA (sobbing uncontrolably): „You have all the time to tell me, Cupcake. Please.."

LAURA: „I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get Mattie killed…and I…I would have loved to earn you trust back, if you had let me…"

CARMILLA: „It's fine, Laura. I give you time to earn it back. We have plenty of time…"

LAURA: „No we don't. And we both know it…. I just wish I could leave you with someone to look out for you….if only Mattie was still alive…"

CARMILLA: „Stop talking like that. You can look after me, Laura. Please…"

In the meantime Perry has woken up. Disoriented at first, back to her old mannerisms frantically sensing what is happening around her.

LAURA (barely breathing): „Caaarm….I…I love…you…"

Laura dies in Carmilla's arms, who is weeping uncontrollably now too.

CARMILLA (heartbroken): „I love you too, Laura… I love you too."

Too broken to think clearly she cries over her lovers lifeless body when Perry crawls towards the two of them and looks Carmilla dead serious in the eye.

PERRY: „If you want to keep her alive, Carmilla…You know what you have to do, right?"

Carmilla looks her intently in the eye. Realisation hitting her. A moment of uncertainty hits her and she looks at Perry for the support she needs, who silently nods.

With that Carmilla leans down, kisses Laura softly on the lips and then moves down to her neck. Biting her, reviving her, giving her a new life. An eternal one.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
